


What the fuck

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, Fanart, Hentai, Other, Tentacle Sex, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, consensual tentacle sex, fem!Emil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: После стычки с озёрным троллем Эмилии приснился странный сон.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	What the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Фем!Эмиль в роли клишейной девочки из хентая)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iZjkPMD)


End file.
